Blood Brothers
by LollyAspen
Summary: "We can be blood brothers."  Sometimes, best friends can be found in the most unlikely people.  Oneshot.


**With the exhaustion that is finals, I didn't get to write the Christmas fic that I wanted. BUT, I did write this throughout my AP Chem class, and I'm actually quite pleased with it. I love Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy with all my heart and soul. Seriously, I can't get enough of him and Albus Severus. My favorite theory is that they become best friends. I'm not exactly sure what houses they belong in, but my favorites are Gryffindor and Slytherin. They don't necessarily have to be in the same house, but it works better for me if they are. Enjoy, and happy holidays:)**

Scorpius Malfoy waved once more to his parents as the Hogwarts Express picked up speed, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy soon vanished from sight. His compartment was empty except for himself and his tawny owl, which gave a soft hoot. He smiled and leaned his head back against the cushioned seat. He was finally on his way to learn magic. He'd been waiting for this day for years and years.

"Excuse me," a soft voice prodded. At the door to the compartment was a lanky boy with dark hair and bright green eyes. "Is it okay if I sit here? My brother and his pranks can get old after a while."

"Of course."

The boy smiled and plopped down opposite to Scorpius. "I'm Albus."

"I'm Scorpius."

"Oh like the constellation?"

Scorpius raised one eyebrow. "Yeah. How'd you know that? Everyone I've ever met always thinks it's somewhat related to a scorpion."

Albus shrugged. "I like Astronomy."

Scorpius smiled. "I don't know what my parents were thinking. Dad always says Mum was still a little grouchy after giving birth, so she thought of the worst names possible."

Albus laughed. "Same here. Dad says my name was the triple whammy, but I dunno what that's supposed to mean."

Scorpius chuckled. He didn't know either. "Do you like Quidditch?" he asked in attempt to keep the conversation rolling. He couldn't explain why, but he liked Albus.

"It's nearly impossible to not love Quidditch in my family. My dad was a seeker and Mum was a chaser."

"My dad was a seeker too. Mum never got to play on an official team, but she's bloody brilliant on a broom. I want to be a Seeker like Dad."

Albus smiled. "My cousin wants to be a Seeker too. I think she gets it from my uncle Charlie and my mum. I just like flying, so I'll play any position. My brother's a Chaser, and he practically eats, sleeps, and breaths Quidditch."

Their discussions on Quidditch continued until an old witch came by with a trolley filled with sweets. Scorpius and Albus discovered that they both loved to collect chocolate frog cards and hated the dirt-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor bean. They passed time trying the more dangerously flavored ones. Albus refused, point-blank, to eat a grey colored one. Scorpius ate it instead, and the sweet turned out to be earwax.

Soon, they began to talk about their families. Scorpius didn't have any brothers or sisters, so he found Albus's stories about his siblings fascinating.

"You just have a brother and a sister?" he asked.

"Officially yes, but I've got almost a million cousins who might as well be my siblings. Especially Rose and Hugo."

"Do they go to Hogwarts?"

"Rose is a first-year too. Hugo's still too young."

"What are they like?"

"Hugo's a lot like Lily. He's pretty curious about everything, and he's a bit of a charmer. Rose is… Rose. She's probably the smartest person I've ever met, and she's downright fierce. She's one of my best friends though. We're almost the same age, so we always stick together."

Scorpius didn't say anything for a moment. His blonde locks fell into his face. "I wish I had a brother. Or a sister. Mostly a brother though."

Albus sat in thought before he smiled and said, "I'll be your brother."

"What?" Scorpius questioned.

Albus stood up from his seat. "We can be blood brothers." Albus reached into his trunk and found a small pocket knife.

"Good thing Grandpa believes Muggle inventions are useful too. I'm sure there's a more proper way to do this, but I'm not the best at magic yet. Here, hold out your finger."

Scorpius raised one blonde eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?"

"So we can share our blood."

"Share our what?"

"Share our blood," Albus continued. "It's in this Muggle book I read once. Anyways, these two friends decide to cut open their fingers and rub their blood together. It makes them blood brothers."

Realization dawned on Scorpius's face. "We can do that?"

"Don't see why not. You want a brother. I want a best friend. It's a win-win situation if you ask me."

Scorpius grinned broadly and thrust his finger out towards Albus. "Cut away, blood brother."

It was just a small nick, but when the two had squeezed drops of their own blood into the other, Scorpius and Albus felt as if the greatest friendship in the history of the world had just been made.

A few days later, Draco and Astoria Malfoy received the following letter from their son:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You were right; Hogwarts is one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. Honestly, it's only been a few days and this place already feels like a second home. An old giant named Hagrid took all the first-years across the lake in these little boats. I almost fell out because I remembered Dad saying something about a giant squid. I didn't see him though, and I barely escaped the icy jaws of death, thanks to Albus. _

_I know you're both dying to know where I was Sorted. I remembered what you said Dad, and the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. Yeah, I was kind of surprised too. I like Gryffindor though. And, I have Albus to keep me company. Albus is my new best friend and my blood brother (long story I'll tell you later.) This is going to sound crazy, but you'll never guess who his dad is: Harry Potter! Yeah, I was pretty surprised too._

_I know we just started school, but can Al come over during the summer sometime and play Quidditch? We won't fly inside since the last time I did, I broke Mum's good plates and my nose. _

_-Scorpius_

Astoria Malfoy couldn't help but smile as she read Scorpius's letter. "Draco, come read this letter Scorpius just sent us…"


End file.
